The Rise of Sqeegee 8
The Rise of Sqeegee 8 is the newest addition to the Rise of Sqeegee series and the finale. It is succeeded by a second saga containing the film's protagonists fighting against a new antagonist and possibly Sqeegee as he appears in the title sequence. Summary The episode starts with Sqeegee returning in the most retarded way by far, albeit more powerful than ever. Weegee unfortunately has to take a really bad dump after eating some squid, and pooped out Sqeegee as a result. Weegee soon realized, and set out to pursue him. After Sqeegee kills both Marreoh and the Random duck with the Sqeegee Stare, he faces Xuigee, who enters his sage form, which has the power advantage over Xuigee's other form. However, it is no match for Sqeegee's new power level. Sqeegee later faces off against Link and Falcon Hauk before going on a shopping spree, resulting in the dawn of a new form named Gentle Sqeegee. The classy Gentle Sqeegee then clashes with the classy Wario and Waluigi, however, when the two prove to be formidable foes, the fabulous squid Weegee teleports away. He has another brief face off with Mermaid Man before fighting Weegee himself. In it, he is displayed with the power to possess objects, as he possesses a unicorn and forces Weegee to absorb it, transforming Weegee into the *sexy* Weenee. After facing off against numerous foes, Sqeegee eventually loses his gentle form during a battle with the Plankton-created Cyborg Sqeegee. Sqeegee goes on to have a major battle with both Falcon Hauk and Weenee, only to accidentally turn Weenee back into Weegee using a Mario Is Missing! cartridge. Eventually, Sqeegee has had enough and kills Falcon Hauk, angering Weegee. Weegee attacks Sqeegee with all he's got, only for Sqeegee to deflect all of it and for Weegee to wear out and collapse. Weegee is then finally killed at the hands of the Sqeegee Stare. Weegee's brother Malleo, who was not too far away from it when it happened, witnessed the entire thing and attacked Sqeegee, but despite even his deepest rage and contempt, he got killed by Sqeegee as well. After both Sqeegee and Cyborg Sqeegee continue to rampage and Cyborg Sqeegee turns into Black Luster Sqeegee, Sqeegee decides to wreak full-out havoc on Bikini Bottom. However, Sage Xuigee is quick to confront him, only to be knocked unconscious and nearly killed. However, in the nick of time, Suteegee X.4 and Xeegee leap to Xuigee's rescue, and fuse into the sucky Suxeegee, only for Sqeegee to power up into his uber form and kill Suxeegee. He then absorbs both the fallen fusion and Xuigee, and transforms into the incredibly powerful Omega Sqeegee. Omega Sqeegee intentionally brings Weegee back to life to make him suffer once more, only for Weegee to absorb the corpse of his brother Malleo nearby and spring into Dark Angel Weegee out of their brotherly love. The two of them combined and their love and care for each other is enough to overpower even the entity that is Omega Sqeegee. However, just as things were starting to look bleak for Sqeegee, Black Luster Sqeegee showed up, and offered to fuse with Sqeegee into something much, much more powerful. Sqeegee ultimately agrees, seeing as to how they're not too different and Sqeegee will be killed by Weegee if he doesn't. As a result, they fuse into the utterly unstoppable Omnipotent Sqeegee, the strongest form of Sqeegee by far. This advanced form of Sqeegee distorts reality and fights Dark Angel Weegee, with the battle being heavily in Sqeegee's favor the entire time. Sqeegee soon is able to knock Weegee unconscious, and contemplates killing him, until he decides that absorbing him would be a lot more interesting. If you thought Sqeegee couldn't get any more powerful, you are dead wrong, because what happened next was horrifyingly powerful. Laneegee and SpongeBob seem to notice a change in reality, and then Falcon Hauk's corpse. After a brief argument, Laneegee revives Falcon Hauk and the three of them set out to kill Sqeegee, only to discover that this new threat was not a form of Sqeegee, but a form of Squidward named SquidWordier. SquidWordier singlehandedly took all three of them on, and when they refused to give up, SquidWordier had told them they already lost. The camera then zooms into Squidward's body, revealing the base Sqeegee inside, serving as the source of Squidward's invulnerability. Sqeegee confronts both Weegee and Suxeegee, who he proceeds to fight. The fight appears to be in the heroes' favor until Suxeegee unfuses over an attack that was used. From there, Suteegee and Xeegee are killed, and Weegee and Sqeegee face off for good. Unfortunately, even Weegee's best efforts weren't enough, as he was bested by Sqeegee once and for all. Just as everything seemed to be over and the heroes seemed to have lost, Malleo reformed from absorbing a Fire Flower that fell out of his pocket, and transformed into Fire Malleo, who was able to one-shot split Sqeegee in half, killing him for good. SquidWordier then becomes vulnerable to attacks, and Laneegee takes notice, causing Falcon Hauk to punch him into a copy of Squidward's house. SquidWordier then emerges from the debris and Falcon Hauk prepares to end Squidward once and for all the same way Weegee had ended Sqeegee in the past, with a Falcon Punch, however this action would ultimately lead to the death of Falcon Hauk. Afterwards, everybody is very relieved that the being that is Sqeegee is finally gone for good. As a result, the heroes are able to rest easy as they walk away slowly, only for SpongeBob to stay behind and confront Squidward, who had just been reverted back to his normal form. After Squidward goes total emo explaining how he was sick of being Sqeegee, SpongeBob confirms that his bad clarinet playing was the reason why he became Sqeegee in the first place. From here, he suggests taking lessons, and Squidward does just that and makes his merry way to the Bikini Bottom Rec. Center. From here, SpongeBob strikes the set and closes off the episode, and the series, once and for all. Characters *Weegee *Sqeegee *Marreoh (debut) *Xuigee (base and sage form) *Random duck (debut) *Arieegee *Link (debut) *Falcon Hauk (debut) *Gentle Sqeegee (debut) *Wario *Waluigi *Mermaid Man (debut) *Weenee (debut) *Future Squidward (debut) *Laneegee (debut) *Sling King *Seege (debut) *Bryeegee (debut) *Neegee (debut) *Nippleman (debut) *Mr. Krabs *Malleo *Canker *Xeegee *Suteegee *SpongeBob *Ronald McDonald (debut) *A random Blooper (debut) *Barnacle Boy (debut) *Michael Jackson (debut) *Suicide Mousegee (debut, cameo) *Suxeegee (debut) *Uber Sqeegee *Cyborg Sqeegee (debut) *Black Luster Sqeegee (debut) *Omega Sqeegee (debut) *Dark Angel Weegee (debut) *Omnipotent Sqeegee (debut) *SquidWordier (debut) *Squidward Chronology * Previous: The Rise of Sqeegee 7 * Next: The Rise of Weegee Trivia * This episode proves that Sqeegee is over-dependent and ultimately reliant on Squidward's desire for revenge for his fate as Sqeegee. ** This episode also proves that Sqeegee manipulates Squidward to meet his own desires, as Sqeegee technically uses Squidward's own desire for revenge as means of destroying the entire universe once and for all. ** Ironically, due to being a Weegeefied version of Squidward, Sqeegee cannot live without Squidward. *The scene where Weegee comes out of his grave is a reference to a YouTube Poop from 2010 called "Weegee vs. The King". Category:Episodes Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Series